conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Kingdom of David
This article is serious not a joke. The Kingdom of David was founded by King Scott Hemphrey, in order to give the LGTB community rights and freedom. It is located north of the Union of Everett, and Canada makes up its other borders. It also is in possesion of two islands in the Hudson Bay. It has a population of twenty nine million people, and its capitol is Montrose. It has a cool climate, with cold winters and warm summers. Its ethnic composition is very complex, but the three main groups of people are French, English, and Filipino. History On August 24th, 1992, The Kingdom of David established independence from Canada. Canada allowed the nation to secede, and soon, the kingdom became a hotspot of LGBT movements. Because they did not agree with the political standards of the kingdom, a group of Ayran people came to kill off the innocent people. The army had to be quickly organized, and fighting errupted across the nation. The army learned that the Ayrans were based off a group of islands in the Hudson Bay. The military was soon upon them, and with the use of military technology from the United States, they were able to take the islands completely. Seeing that the Ayrans were defeated, the king wrote a series of stanzas that formed the Poem of Pride. This poem was taken as the Kingdoms constitution, and remains that way to this very day. As time progressed, the economy was stabilized, and a new form of currency called Katz were put in place. In 1998, The Kingdom of David joined into the United Nations and the North American Union. By 2000, the kingdom had become an economic hotspot, and Montrose held about three million people. When the Union of Everett seceded from the United States, they saw them as a useful ally and fully accepted them. When the Allies States and Cascadia ceded, the kingdom began to worry that the United States would fall, and sure enough it would. The Kingdom of David has not joined in any war since the "Ayran Invasion", and the government hopes it stays that way. And the cow jumped over the moon. Government In the Kingdom of David, the country is ruled by a constitutional monarchy. There is a King and a Viceroy who works as the head of the military. Dukes rule over the ten regions of the land, and Barons rule over a single city. When a King dies, the Heir Apparent is put through a process of inauguration which can last up to two weeks. In these two weeks, the Viceroy is to take to all domestic and international matters, but he may not declare war without the consent and approval of the Heir. The Heir of the King is known as the Prince of Gays. The ten Dukes lead the Parliment which has a total of fifty members, ten from each region. The laws in the kingdom are all stated in the kingdom's constitution, and before any law is passed it is checked by Constitutional Record Keepers. All laws start out as bills in the Parliment after being drafted by a member. If the bill passes parlimentary floor, then it goes to the ten dukes and is voted on by them. following approval by the dukes it goes to the Viceroy and he confirms or denies it. Following confirmation, it is sent to the King for signing or veto. Once signed it is checked by the constituion, and then is put in following all standards are met. Regions There are ten regions in the Kingdom of David; *Central *Passion *Love *Healing *Courage *Joy *Emotion *Warmth *Bueaty *Possibility Military In the Kingdom of David, the military is a very small one with humans. Most services of the military are done by droids in cooperation with humans. The Kingdom of David also posses fusion weaponry, and most vehicles are powered with a fusion cell. The David Armed Forces consists of three branches; Navy, Army, and Air Force. There is an estimated amount of 340,000 Droids in service, and about 25,000 humans. Altogether the military is one of the few things in David allowed to carry weapons.